O Grande Dilema do China
by nonsense fics
Summary: China tem um grande problema... ou será que é Rússia quem tem? RússiaXChina, menção de outros pares. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

China temia sentir mais do que mera afeição por Rússia.

Não era por que a maioria dos países tremiam diante de sua presença, nem de sua má fama. O próprio asiático sabia ser cruel quando julgava necessário.

Não era pelo território. Estavam entre os maiores países do mundo, apesar da ambição do russo de sempre crescer.

Não era falta de poderio. Não, ambos eram países fortes, moldados pelas guerras.

Não era pela economia. Sim, os negócios iam muito bem para o mais velho, mas não é que o outro estivesse atrás de dinheiro, a situação do eslavo não era ruim, e seu interesse já era insinuado antes de da economia chinesa florescer a ponto de chamar a atenção internacional.

Não era pelos ideais. Aliás, talvez um fosse o mais próximo de entender o outro nesse ponto.

Não era pela cultura. Certamente eram diferentes, mas um não poderia negar a riqueza e beleza que nascia das mãos e mente do outro.

Como países, talvez fosse a união mais promissora...

E como indivíduos?

O loiro era gentil com ele... talvez até _gentil demais_...

Às vezes o russo agia como uma criança, em suas diversas facetas: pregava-lhe peças, testava-o, era carente, cruel... mas o chinês gostava de ter 'crianças' por perto, e seus irmãos cresceram, sairam de sua casa e já quase não o viam, exceto por motivos oficiais.

O moreno não admitia, mas sentia saudades da época em que era um império, em que as atenções de quase todo o continente se concentrava nele... e o jovem do norte lhe era tão devotado...

O grandalhão já lhe havia demonstrado afeto em tantas ocasiões... no começo desconfiou e procurava recusar ou ignorar, contudo acabou não só se acostumando, mas chegava a apreciar tal fato e às vezes se flagrava inconscientemente fazendo algum agrado ao outro, apesar de mais sutil.

Sentiam-se bem um na companhia do outro. Poderiam passar horas conversando animadamente, rindo... apesar de que o silêncio que antes era confortável ia ficando cada vez mais frequente e com aquela tensão ansiosa do que quer ser dito mas é calado.

Por outro lado, o primogênito da Ásia chegava a se sentir estranhamente vazio longe do ocidental.

Rússia era atraente, assim como China, mas cada um o era à própria maneira. E era aí que surgia a causa do temor do asiático.

O tamanho.

Seria um pouco irritante ter que fazer o outro abaixar-se para provar seus lábios, o que era muito injusto, visto que o maior lhe roubava beijos quando baixava a guarda, sendo que o chinês teria muito mais dificuldade se quisesse pegar o rapaz desprevenido. Não que o fosse fazer, mas que era injusto, era.

Mas, como dizem, o buraco é mais embaixo...

Quando ajudou o então aliado a se recuperar de uma perna quebrada, foi praticamente impossível evitar vê-lo nu enquanto o ajudava no banho. E daquela época, o mais velho se lembrava de uma coisa:

Lá embaixo, a potência russa se mostrava devastadora.

E o que poderia causar excitação em muitos, era a sua fonte de preocupação.

Porque tinha certeza de que o russo não se conformaria com uma relação casta e sem contato físico. Coisa que levaria a dois pontos:

1- Muito provavelmente, o loiro iria querer ser o ativo... não que o moreno nunca tenha sido o passivo de uma relação... Se perguntassem, bateria em quem ousasse tal falta de respeito, mas internamente, se considerava do tipo 'apertado'. O que normalmente seria uma qualidade piorava o seu receio. Nunca tinha visto algo tão grande, muito menos teve algo de tais dimensões dentro de si. E tinha lá suas dúvidas se seria agradável... ou saudável.

2- Independente de ser o ativo ou o passivo, cedo ou tarde o russo o veria... e isso sim poderia ter consequências que o preocupavam:

A) Que Rússia se decepcionasse e o rejeitasse. Já se sentia diminuído só de lembrar daquele membro monumental, mas ser deixado por não ser o suficiente seria humilhante, e é provável que o golpe em seu coração seja mais difícil de cicatrizar do que a marca que leva nas costas.

B) Não são poucos os países que zombam de sua aparência, por considerarem-no 'afeminado', e como que para por mais lenha na fogueira, Coreia tinha espalhado fotos de uma vez em que embebedara e produzira o mais velho fazendo-o parecer propositalmente 'feminino', quase uma Lolita de olhos puxados. E se ainda o julgassem 'pequeno', seria o fim. Seu orgulho masculino não poderia permitir tal situação!

Não que fosse 'pequeno'.

Sempre se considerou 'normal' ou 'proporcional'. Mas quais eram os seus parâmetros?

Era normal ele e os irmãos tomarem banho juntos, antes de cada qual tomar o seu rumo, e não se achava especialmente maior ou menor em comparação... apesar de que não costumava ficar 'checando' nem nada. Não havia conotação sensual, era só um momento de intimidade fraterna e natural.

Porém, não sabia a fonte, mas as más línguas faziam a festa sobre a extensão de toda a família.

Rússia não era o primeiro ocidental que o chinês vira nu.

Havia o Império Romano... não que se lembrasse particularmente 'daquela região'. Tentou forçar a memória, mas... havia sido há tanto tempo... estaria ficando esclerosado, além de tudo?

E Inglaterra, um pouco mais recentemente... mas suas memórias daquela época estavam nubladas pelo ópio, o que era dolorosamente claro era que o britânico havia arrancado seu irmão caçula de seus braços.

Mas, voltando ao assunto, Rússia era tão grande que no primeiro momento em que o viu, China chegou a sentir compaixão imaginando se não era alguma sequela de um acidente nuclear ou algo assim. Não lhe parecia natural, mas agora tinha suas dúvidas se não era do próprio asiático que a natureza zombava...

* * *

Aviso: sobre o 'tamanho' dos personagens... há uma menção (indireta) sobre o do Rússia no anime... os outros são aleatórios e NÃO tem relação nenhuma a qualquer etnia real. Até porque eu também tenho sangue asiático (apesar disso não ser nenhuma campanha contra ou a favor do mito da pouca generosidade da natureza em relação à anatomia asiática. Eu mesma não tenho parâmetros para comparar ocidentais e orientais). É só para entreter e mostrar um pouco do que pode acontecer quando a paranoia dá as caras... ou como manipular boatos... ou sei lá o que mais pode acontecer durante a fic. Quanto à 'veracidade' do que for citado, é nula. Não a levem à sério. No mais, espero que se divirtam.


	2. Chapter 2

Precisava saber da verdade... aquela dúvida estava tomando proporções incontroláveis em sua mente, tornando-se quase uma agonizante obsessão. Contudo, não poderia simplesmente perguntar para qualquer um... seria extremamente vergonhoso se sua questão se tornasse pública.

Não, precisava de uma fonte alternativa, mas confiável. E, de preferência, que lhe poupasse o vexame de ter que mostrar o 'material'.

Num dia auspicioso, sob o luar, montou um altar com incensos especiais, um círculo mágico com símbolos há muito esquecidos pelos mortais e entoou um cântico específico para aquele ritual... aos poucos, a fumaça foi tomando forma humana, e uma segunda voz foi se fazendo presente.

"... No inferno a comida é inglesa... os banhos são franceses... os políticos são brasileiros... os amantes são japoneses e os vídeos hentai não existem!"

"Ciao, China. Por que me chamou?" - perguntou o Império Romano.

"Eu ter pergunta aru."

"Diga."

"Hn... você lembrar de tempos de Rota da Seda, aru?" - China acabou corando um pouco -

"Lembrar de quando... Roma e China..."

"Mas é claro que lembro! Quer reviver os velhos tempos?" - Roma enlaçou a cintura do menor, sorrindo.

"N-não, aru!" - negou, escapando dos braços do europeu, evitando encará-lo - "Eu só querer saber... Roma pensar eu pequeno?"

"Ora, você mal chega no meu ombro, é claro que... Ah... você está falando de... Ué, China, pra mim você é normal."

"Xie xie."- agradeceu, aliviado.

"Se bem que estou desatualizado, e essas crianças de hoje em dia crescem rápido, então não tenho mais como saber, né?"- acrescentou.

"Nãããão!" - exclamou o asiático, quase aos prantos.

"No paraíso, a comida é francesa, os maridos são ingleses, os amantes são brasileiros... os vídeos hentai são japoneses... e os políticos não existem!" – cantarolou Roma, indo embora.

* * *

Que tal mais comédia com o casal comunista? Leia em **Broken:**

_"Eu fazer sopa especial. Curar Rússia aru." - sorri, oferecendo uma bandeja com uma cumbuca coberta. O cheiro forte, que não consigo identificar... descubro a tigela e encontro um caldo grosso, esverdeado, com pedaços de algum tipo de carne, algo que parece vegetal... hn... bolinhos? Espere, impressão minha, ou isso tem cabeça?!_


	3. Chapter 3

"China?"

"N-nihao..."

"Uh... eu não esperava você... veio ver o Hong Kong?"

"T-também, aru..."

Inglaterra estranhou o comportamento desconfortável do visitante, tentando imaginar porque, além de vir visitar o irmãozinho, o chinês apareceria em sua porta. Apesar de terem negócios, não podiam exatamente se chamar de amigos... e também não se lembrava de nenhum assunto econômico ou político que exigisse que se encontrassem pessoalmente.

"Por que não entra para tomar um chá?" – acabou convidando, curioso.

O asiático aceitou, entrando na casa.

O europeu observava como o outro evitava seus deliciosos scones, e recusava açúcar ou leite no seu chá, o que eram absolutamente previsível, mas o fato de não haver nenhuma discussão sobre como o inglês estragava o chá começou a preocupar o loiro.

"So... em que posso te ajudar?"

O moreno corou, ficando ainda mais nervoso, engoliu em seco e perguntou:

"Inglaterra lembrar tempo de Guerra do Ópio, aru?"

"W-what?" – o anfitrião quase engasgou, não sabia se tinha ouvido direito. Afinal, era exatamente essa guerra e suas consequências que minavam o histórico entre eles.

"I-Inglaterra lembrar... quando nós..." – a cor da própria bandeira dominando a face do asiático e o modo como evitava olhar para a nação à sua frente eram evidências suficientes para que o europeu soubesse de que tipo de episódio se tratava.

"Inglaterra, eu precisar saber..." – começou a falar, mas o volume da voz foi diminuindo até ser quase inaudível – "Inglaterra pensar eu... pequeno?"

O silêncio constrangedor não durou muito, pois logo se ouviu uma risada inconfundível.

"Ohohohohon... Est que le chinois quer uma sessão 'vale a pena ver de novo'? Só deixo de moi puder participar!"

China congelou e empalideceu, enquanto Inglaterra surtava:

"Shut up, sua moça barbada! Quem deixou você entrar?"

"A chave que você me deu, n'est pas?" – riu o francês.

"A chave era só pra emergências! Afogou o seu cérebro no vinho?"

"Ah, mais l'amour c'est unne urgence." – piscou.

"E-eu ir ver Hong Kong, aru…" – disse o asiático, saindo de fininho.

"China, seu safado, quer fazer com o seu irmãozinho também? Ah, l'amour avait pas limite... não se esqueça de me chamar pour la fête!"

"Aya! França pervertido, aru! Não chegar perto de Hong Kong, yoroshi!" – irritou-se o mais velho. - "Vocês nunca crescer, eu ir ver Hong Kong." – declarou, massageando as têmporas e indo para o quarto do irmão.

"Uhu... ele não, mais toi pode? Estou lisonjeado, mas ciúmes c'est pas bon, chinois..."

"Leave them alone, bastard!"

"E q'est que eles vão fazer à sós, Anglaterre?"

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso, idiota!"

"Então, pra que ele quer saber se você acha que Pequim é pequena, mon cher?"

"Ora, mas é claro que é porque..." – parou por um instante, se dando conta de algo, então arregalou os olhos e declarou – "Como não percebi antes! Se ele está se preocupando com esse tipo de assunto, é porque está considerando se relacionar com alguém... e dentre os países com quem convivem, quem mais passa tempo com ele e parece mais próximo é o Rússia! Sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que finalement a primavera chegou a Russie?"

"Não, idiota! Se China se aliar ao Rússia agora, será uma ameaça comunista! Mas eu sei exatamente como evitar isso!" – o dono da casa seguiu os asiáticos.

"Em vez de ser feliz avec moi, só pensa em estragar a felicidade alheia..." – o francês deu de ombros, indignado.

"Hong Kong!" – o caçula foi abraçado por um irmão animado – "Hong Kong bem? Não doente? Eu sei Hong não comer bem aqui, mas China promete fazer comida boa quando Hong voltar pra casa, aru..."

"Hey, Hong Kong! Não quer aproveitar a carona e voltar pra casa do China?" – propôs Inglaterra.

"I-Inglaterra falar sério, aru...?" – perguntou o mais velho, incrédulo.

"Of course! Why not?" – sorriu com uma segunda atenção que passou desapercebida pelo chinês.

Hong Kong ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédulo, mas respondeu, levantando-se:

"Vou fazer as malas."

"O que não conseguir levar agora, entrego depois." – complementou o europeu, ao som de um chinês eufórico com a boa notícia.


	4. Chapter 4

Rússia já tinha tocado a campainha, batido na porta, espiado por todas as janelas... pelo jeito, China não estava mesmo em casa... ia embora frustrado quando ouviu a voz de quem procurava, conversando com alguém.

"China, estava te esperando, da~!" – reclamou, com uma falsa irritação.

"Eu não saber Rússia vir! Entrar, China fazer jantar, yoroshi!" – o europeu sorriu quando notou a alegria irradiava do chinês, como havia visto poucas vezes. O brilho no olhar, o sorriso radiante e... uma mala na mão e o outro braço envolto nos ombros de alguém que não reconhecia, mas que logo seria um território anexado.

O caçula gelou, observando como uma aura sombria de repente emanava do europeu.

"Hong Kong, esse Rússia aru. Rússia, você lembrar Hong Kong? Hong agora quase adulto aru!" – apresentou o mais velho, cheio de orgulho e aparentemente sem notar o clima pesado.

"A~! É o seu irmão mais novo, da~? Privet!" – cumprimentou o grandalhão sorridente, a aura tenebrosa se dissipou tão rápido quanto se formou.

"Agora entrar, yoroshi. Hong lembrar quarto, aru?"

O jovem assentiu e foi silenciosamente em direção ao próprio quarto, com as malas.

"Haa... eu caprichar jantar hoje! Faz tempo Hong não comer bem, eu compensar, aru!" – declarou o dono da casa, indo motivado para a cozinha, seguido do visitante.

"Huhu... eu gosto de te ver feliz assim China!" – comentou o loiro, dando um beijo-surpresa nos lábios do outro.

"O-o que Rússia fazer? Hong poder ver, aru!" – protestou o asiático corado.

"E~? China tem vergonha de mim?" – perguntou, com uma voz chorosa como uma criança rejeitada.

"N-não ser vergonha de Rússia, aru, mas nós não ser..."

"China não quer ser meu amigo!" – chorou o russo.

"A-amigo, aru...?"

"Eu não te contei? Na Rússia, os amigos se cumprimentam beijando na boca, da~!"

"M-mas China não ver Rússia beijar ninguém."

"A~! É porque você é o único que vale a pena, China~!" – declarou, feliz, abraçando e beijando novamente o menor, que desta vez não protestou.

"Rússia? Como saber quando beijo de amigo ou beijo de namorado, aru?"

"Huhuhu... China bobinho... não tem esse serviço na Rússia, da~!"

"Aiya!"

"Ne~ China... quanto tempo Hong Kong vai ficar?" – perguntou um russo que não deixava de abraçar o cozinheiro em ação.

"O que Rússia falar, aru? Hong Kong voltar morar com China, aru!" – respondeu, sem entender porque do choque do loiro.

"E~? Mas ele não mora com o Inglaterra?"

"Agora Hong morar com China, yoroshi. Rússia não falar gostar eu feliz? Eu feliz Hong de volta, aru! Por que Rússia não gostar?"

"Eu gosto de você feliz, mas eu não gosto de você tímido, da~!" – reclamou o europeu.

"P-por que eu tímido com Hong Kong, aru?" – questionou não convencido.

"Você ia deixar eu te dar um beijo russo na frente dele?"

"N-não." – respondeu, vermelho.

"Você não ficaria sem graça se ele viesse agora na cozinha e visse eu te abraçando assim?"

"A-iya... Rússia, deixar China cozinhar." – protestou, tentando se livrar dos braços do grandalhão.

"China... você quer que eu me dê bem com o Hong Kong?"

"Claro, aru." – disse, piscando confuso com a aparente mudança de assunto.

"Huhu... Então vou dar um beijo russo nele."

E assim, o loiro foi lançado pela janela da cozinha.

* * *

Onde se ganha o pão, se come a carne? Talvez a resposta não esteja nem em **East Corp**:

_Onde está seu sotaque tão bonitinho? Por que está tão indiferente, como se eu não passasse de um contato de trabalho?_


End file.
